Awake & Alive
by RoSlytherin
Summary: Rose Weasley quiere destacar en un mundo de adolescentes mientras Harry Potter trata con una amenaza silenciosa que reina sobre Francia, Alemania, Austria e Inglaterra. Cuando Hogwarts se ve envuelto en una trama de corrupción y engaño en la que nadie es quién dice y todos ocultan algo, ¿en quién puedes confiar?
1. Tal vez

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, por lo menos la primera a la que le estoy dando forma y salida. Estoy muy ilusionada con ella y a cada segundo tengo el picor en los dedos para continuar escribiéndola. Este primer capítulo es una toma de contacto para que los que la leáis me digáis lo que pensáis y si queréis que siga subiéndola. Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he tomado a sus personajes como protagonistas de mi historia. **

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título a la historia, de Skillet. **

**1. Tal vez.**

Dio un trago a su copa, saboreando el líquido ambarino que contenía y se paso una mano por el pelo corto.

A pesar de los años, Draco Malfoy no había perdido ni un ápice de su elegancia nata. Si bien era cierto que en su cara se notaba lo sufrido en el pasado, Draco seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo.

Miró a los ojos de su acompañante con su frialdad acostumbrada y sonrió ladeadamente, como cuando era solo un adolescente.

-¿Y por qué piensas que me uniría? – Preguntó.

-Es la forma de redimirte y limpiar tu reputación. – Contestó su acompañante sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas delante de su boca. Sus ojos verdes taladraban a Malfoy, como si intentara leer su mente. Sabía que sería una jugada estúpida pues mientras el rubio era un magnifico maestro en el arte de la oclumancia, él era un completo desastre. Diferencias irreconciliables.

-No tengo necesidad de redimirme Potter. Me importa poco y nada lo que esa gentuza hable de mí. Hace tiempo que duermo bien por las noches.

-Malfoy, por favor. – Pidió Harry sabiendo que era arriesgado recurrir al frío corazón del rubio. Aquello era de vital importancia. Necesitaba a Draco Malfoy dentro de la Orden del Fénix y lo necesitaba ya.

Había recibido miradas de desdén y desconfianza desde que lo propuso en la reunión más reciente. Ron fue el primero en oponerse pero terminó aceptándolo como pasaba siempre.

Hermione estuvo reticente al principio pero tras explicarle sus motivos lo entendió y apoyó sin reservas. Harry sabía que podía contar con su mejor amiga para todo y que cualquier cosa que Potter le pidiera, ella lo cumpliría. A excepción de volver con su mejor amigo.

Ron y Hermione habían tenido un largo noviazgo, se habían casado, habían tenido dos hijos y cuando Rose, la mayor, cumplía 11 años, ellos se separaron.

Al contrario de lo que se podía esperar, más siendo ellos, su matrimonio no terminó mal. Mantenían una relación amigable aunque Ron aún seguía sintiendo cosas por su ex mujer, Hermione había reconocido en varias ocasiones que ya no era lo mismo. Que sentía un gran cariño por Ronald Weasley pero que no terminaba de ser feliz a su lado.

-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio de unirme? – Draco Malfoy no cambiaría en la vida. Después de todo era una serpiente y la astucia le desbordaba por los cuatro costados.

Había aprendido a respetar a todas las casas en Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo, pero con Slytherin siempre tuvo sus reservas. Era cierto que Severus Snape, su gran protector y enamorado eterno de su madre había sido miembro de esa casa y que había contribuido a la eliminación de prejuicios de su cerebro pero no fue hasta que su hijo mediano y su sobrina fueron sorteados a dicha casa que termino de aceptarla por completo.

Sabía que el sombrero seleccionador a veces escucha tus preferencias pero supuso que Albus le pediría Gryffindor, yendo aterrado como iba. Harry decidió que el sombrero vio demasiados rasgos de serpiente en Albus y no pudo hacer más que lo que hizo.

Aún así, Rose Weasley era la serpiente por excelencia. Era impensable que una Weasley de pura cepa y más siendo la hija de Ron, terminase en Slytherin, pero una vez que la conocías e ibas más allá de su apellido te dabas cuenta de que no podía pertenecer a ningún otro lado. La astucia, la arrogancia, eran clara parte de la personalidad única de su ahijada.

-Lo que pidas. Se te concederá lo que pidas. – Le contestó Harry a su antigua némesis del colegio. Este, sonrió de lado, rasgo característico Malfoy.

-Quiero que limpies mi historial y el de Theodore Nott. Completamente limpio.

-Hecho. Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse equivocado desde el momento en el que su mano estrechó con fuerza la pálida de Draco Malfoy.

Una vez se hubo marchado su invitado, Draco se acercó a la gran ventana de su despacho para verlo partir por el largo camino empedrado que dirigía hasta la alta verja de entrada a su propiedad. Toda la casa tenía un hechizo anti desaparición para no tener visitas no deseadas por lo que Potter debería recorrer un poco más de camino para poder desaparecer.

A su espalda la puerta se abrió y el sonido de un breve aplauso lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su compañero de la escuela, mejor amigo y cuñado se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, vestido elegantemente con un traje de chaqueta y corbata. Sus ojos azules destilaban el veneno que su lengua viperina soltaba con cada frase.

-Haciendo amistades ¿eh Malfoy? – Comentó.- Siempre supe que estabas colgado de San Potter.

-No digas estupideces y agradéceme que he limpiado tu historial delictivo de un plumazo.

-Oh es cierto, convirtiéndote en el amante de cara rajada. – Bromeó dejándose caer en el sofá que minutos atrás ocupó el niño-que-vivió.

-Nott lo digo en serio. Ahora que estás libre podemos seguir con lo que nos interesaba hace años, antes de que casi te atrapasen los aurores. – Le explicó mientras llenaba dos copas con el whisky de fuego más fuerte que tenía.

-Ya… Pero ahora estás metido en un problema aún más grande. ¿Qué demonios pintas tú en la Orden del Fénix? – Theo aceptó la copa, gustoso y dio un trago largo a la bebida.

-Es parte de mi plan Theo… Estando dentro, tendré información privilegiada.

-No sé. Me parece una posición arriesgada. Si nos descubren nos pudriremos en Azkabán ¿lo sabes no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, Theo pero quién no arriesga, no gana.

-Entonces, salud por nosotros.- Dijo levantando su copa en dirección a Draco que lo miró sonriendo, está vez de forma totalmente sincera.

-Por nosotros.

La música rock sonaba con estruendo por toda la casa. Las paredes vibraban y los cuadros amenazaban con caerse de la pared. Hermione se secó las manos en un paño de cocina y subió las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a una puerta llena de carteles entre los que dominaba uno gigante que decía: No molestar.

Llamó varias veces sin resultado y harta de esperar abrió la puerta y caminó directamente hasta el equipo de música que apagó sin dudar.

La mirada que le lanzó su hija le heló la sangre. Esos ojos azules tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su padre eran escalofriantes.

-¿Te importa? Lo estaba escuchando. – Le dijo tumbada desde la cama.

Hermione se preguntó una vez más a quién demonios había salido su hija. La forma de vestir, de hablar y de comportarse no se parecía en nada a la suya propia y sabía que Ron tampoco lo entendía.

-Vas a volver loco a todo el vecindario con ese ruido. – Exclamó Hermione con su tono de voz autoritario.

-Es música.- Respondió su hija levantándose dispuesta a encender el equipo de nuevo.

-Eso no es música Rose. – Le dijo su madre mientras la agarraba del brazo.- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Así como mamá? Estoy como siempre.

-Pues eso mismo. Yo no te he educado así.

-Tal vez ese es el problema, que no quería que me educases sola.

-Rose…

-No, ni Rose ni nada mamá. Ahora quiero estar sola por favor.

-Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir. Lo que haya pasado entre tu padre y yo no te da la excusa de hablarme mal, portarte así y mucho menos de no respetarme. Así que ahora mismo te pones algo bonito y cambias esa cara porque vamos al cumpleaños de tu tío.

Hermione Granger había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y tal vez por eso, era poco transigente con los comportamientos rebeldes de su hija. Era consciente de que Ron era demasiado permisivo con ella y por ello sabía que alguien debía ponerle límites a Rose.

Hugo, en cambio era tranquilo y pacífico, siempre obedecía y nunca se metía en problemas.

Le encantaba como rugía la moto cuando aceleraba su motor. Estaba infringiendo muchísimas normas de los muggles pero ¿qué más daba? Aceleró un poco más y puso la moto sobre la rueda trasera, haciendo un caballito.

La velocidad era su pasión, ya fuese en escoba o en cualquier vehículo muggle. Sentía libertad y una forma de descargar la adrenalina contenida. Era un experimentado motorista y por qué no decirlo, un magnífico volador.

Escuchó las sirenas del coche de la policía que lo perseguía y maldijo dentro de su casco. Aceleró aún más para tratar librarse de ellos pero otra sirena se unió a la anterior y supo que tarde o temprano lo iban a alcanzar.

Tomó una curva en la que casi pierde el control del vehículo pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Atravesó un jardín con el césped aparentemente recién cortado y rompió la valla de división cayendo en una piscina con la moto incluida.

Buceó un poco sintiendo como se hundía por el peso de sus ropas. El agua comenzó a entrar en su casco y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió salir. Se quito el casco y se sujeto con sus manos enguantadas en el borde de la piscina. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con dos policías que lo miraban serios.

-¿Un bañito? – Sugirió.

¿Hugo tranquilo? Un demonio.

Harry sonrió educadamente a los policías a modo de despedida y miró a su sobrino que se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero de dragón y los guantes del mismo material. Estando en pleno julio y sin ir en moto no había motivos para ir tan abrigado. No sabía por qué lo habían llamado a él en lugar de a su mejor amigo pero al mirar la cara de culpabilidad de Hugo lo entendió todo.

-¿En qué pensabas? – Preguntó deseoso de conocer los motivos de su sobrino para arriesgar su vida de esa forma. Iban montados en el coche que había comprado hacía poco. No era normal un cachivache como aquel en el mundo mágico pero lo necesitaban para su vida en el Londres muggle.

Tanto Hermione como él se pasaban los días interactuando con los dos mundos y en sus casas se podía encontrar todo tipo de instrumentos tanto mágicos como no.

Hugo tragó saliva y mirando por la ventana contestó un breve lo siento.

-No quiero que lo sientas Hugo, quiero que me digas por qué.

-Necesitaba salir de casa, despejarme un poco.

-Has roto más de 20 normas de circulación. Empezando porque no tienes carnet y siguiendo porque ibas a demasiada velocidad.

-Tío Harry por favor no se lo digas a mi madre.

-Sé que me has llamado por eso pero no puedo hacer tal cosa Hugo. Tu madre tiene que saber esto.

-Por favor, me querrá matar. Además últimamente está teniendo muchos problemas con Rose y no quiero preocuparla más.

Después de varios minutos de duda Harry finalmente accedió a guardar el secreto y tras un corto viaje dejó a su sobrino sano y salvo en la casa de su mejor amiga. Decidió no pararse pues resultaría sospechoso que apareciera junto a Hugo. Aquella noche se encontrarían en el Ministerio de Magia en el que Kingsley se había empeñado en celebrar su cumpleaños.

Asistiría prácticamente todo el mundo mágico y a Potter no le resultaba del todo agradable aquel hecho aunque le serviría para asegurarse de no haber cometido un error limpiando los historiales de Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.

¿Estaría realmente dispuesto a cambiar su forma de actuar durante sus años de adolescente o sería Draco un problema más?


	2. Dos son mejor que uno

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que atraiga más atención que el primero. **

**Diane Potter: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste Theo, en esta historia tengo intención de darle importancia a su personaje. Con respecto a Rose uniéndose al lado oscuro, me temo que no puedo decir nada hasta que la trama avance un poco más. ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! **

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. **

**2. Dos son mejor que uno.**

Hugo entró en su casa y cerró de un portazo. Hizo una mueca denotando que no quería cerrar con esa fuerza y que Hermione vio. Sonrió recordando que su hijo, a veces, tenía más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo el chico depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-Estás mojado, ¿de dónde vienes? – Preguntó Hermione observándolo con curiosidad.

-Oh, esto. Ha habido un accidente en el centro, un coche ha chocado contra una boca de riego y ha mojado a todo el mundo. No ha sido nada grave, solo el agua. - Mintió descaradamente. Por suerte no era un mal mentiroso y su madre lo creyó.

-Vaya, menos , date una ducha y ponte lo que he dejado en tu cama. Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la celebración del cumpleaños de tu tío.

-Está bien. No tardo.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al pasillo justo para ver a su hermana bufar con su vestido.

-¿Disgustada por algo? – Quiso saber burlonamente.

-Largo.- Le contestó su hermana.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba el rosa, hermanita. – Siguió burlándose Hugo. Harta, cerró la puerta en sus narices y se dispuso a buscar otro vestido en su armario. Su madre era muy crédula si pensaba que se iba a poner esa ridiculez.

Hugo se ducho rápidamente estando listo en aproximadamente quince minutos. Bajo al salón con la corbata de su traje deshecha. Su madre se acercó a él, adorando que aún con sus quince años, Hugo no supiese hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Le coloco el traje aunque no hiciese falta y sonrió de forma maternal. Su pequeño ya era todo un hombrecito. La nostalgia la invadió y las lágrimas quisieron llegar hasta sus ojos pero no se permitió llorar.

-Estas preciosa mamá.- Le dijo Hugo admirando el elegante recogido y el sencillo vestido rojo que llevaba.

-Muchas gracias cariño, tu también estás muy apuesto.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando Rose bajo las escaleras haciendo que Hermione tuviese que contener un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está el vestido que te he dicho que te pusieras? – Preguntó con su voz varios tonos por encima de lo normal.

-En la basura, de donde nunca debió salir.- Le contestó su hija con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

-Ay dios mío… Bueno es igual, no tenemos tiempo para que te cambies, agarraos las manos, nos vamos a desaparecer.

* * *

George sonrió ante el espejo en el que Angelina se daba los últimos retoques.

-Cariño, me desconcentras, me voy a sacar un ojo con el rímel.

- Es que estás sencillamente preciosa, no pudo quitarte los ojos de encima.

-Que adulador. – Sonrió la mujer.

-Te quiero.- Susurró en su oído el pelirrojo.

-Y yo a ti, cielo.- Le contestó ella acariciando su rostro con una mano.

Era cierto que aún a veces pensaban en Fred, pero sabían que estuviese donde estuviese, estaba cuidando de ellos y de su felicidad, así como de toda la familia. Había sido una pérdida durísima para ambos aunque sin lugar a dudas, George fue quien peor lo pasó. La muerte de Fred, supuso la pérdida de su alma gemela aunque su hermano se aseguró de que encontrase alguien con quien compartiera casi tanto como con él.

Angelina fue su soporte en los momentos más duros. Lo supo comprender y lo supo consolar como nadie más y se lo agradecería siempre. Ella había sido la luz en la oscuridad. George Weasley nunca iba a dejar de amar a Angelina Johnson.

Los pasos acelerados de su hijo Fred se escucharon por toda la planta de arriba así como los gritos de su hija Roxanne maldiciendo a su sonrieron conociendo las bromas que su hijo mayor siempre estaba haciendo contra su hermana melliza. En verano, su casa se convertía en un campo de batalla en el que todo el que se pusiese en medio sería presa de cualquier broma proveniente de cualquier bando.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos se cogieron de las manos y se aparecieron en un callejón desierto frente a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia. Se arreglaron las ropas y se dispusieron a entrar en el majestuoso lugar.

El Ministerio estaba decorado maravillosamente con grandes carteles en los que aparecía Harry y un enorme 42 junto a él. El tiempo pasaba y el niño-que-vivió había dejado de ser un niño hacía bastante tiempo atrá ía cuatro largas mesas dispuestas en paralelo aún vacías pues la gente se encontraba dispersa por el lugar, bebiendo la copa de espera. George vio a lo lejos a Ron acompañado de Ginny que reía a carcajadas oyendo lo que su hijo James contaba. Se acercaron a ellos y Fred y James se sumergieron en su conversación privada.

-Oh, compañero como me alegro de verte. Tengo tantas ideas rondando por la mente…- Comentó James con una sonrisa.

-No eres el único, hace unos días se me ocurrió...- Ron, Ginny, George y Angelina dejaron de escuchar a los dos adolescentes pues se alejaron de ellos ensimismados en su conversación. Roxanne había desaparecido, seguramente tras haber divisado a alguna amiga de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo lleva Harry su día? – Preguntó Angelina a Ginny que sonrió.

-No lo sé, a decir verdad lo he visto muy poco hoy. Ni aún en verano, ni aún en su cumpleaños deja de trabajar. Lleva todo el día fuera de casa. – Explicó la pelirroja.

-Nunca le ha gustado cumplir años, menos aún ahora que se está haciendo viejo.- Comentó Ron.

-Oh mirad, ahí vienen Hermione, Hugo y…- Angelina no pudo acabar pues el grito de Ron la interrumpió.

-Rose Marie Weasley, ¿qué demonios llevas puesto? – Le chilló su padre a la adolescente en cuanto llegó.

-Un vestido.- Explicó llanamente la chica castaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Hugo ahogó una carcajada, su padre estaba poniéndose cada vez más rojo y el chico no podía evitar partirse de risa con su expresión facial.

-Eso no es un vestido, es una camiseta larga que no deja nada a la imaginación. – Bufo Ron y miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros.

-Te aseguro que le compré un vestido adorable. – Fue lo único que murmuró.

-Venga va, no os pongáis así. Es un vestido sexy.- Intervino Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su ahijada.

-¿Veis? – Dijo Rose mirando aleatoriamente a sus padres y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca se fue de allí directa a la mesa de cócteles. Hugo siguió los pasos de su hermana tras una última inclinación de cabeza hacia sus tíos.

-Está descontrolada. – Comentó Hermione derrotada. – No sé qué hacer con ella.

-Eso es todo por pertenecer a Slytherin. Si me hubieses dejado mandar aquella carta a McGonagall.

-No habría solucionado nada Ronald, ella es así y lo único que podemos hacer es intentar ponerle límites.

-Pero ¿qué límites? No hay quién la baraje. –Exclamó Ron.

-Menos mal que Hugo es totalmente distinto a ella.- Dijo aliviada Hermione.

Angelina asintió ante las palabras de Hermione y para aligerar el ambiente comenzó a hablar del nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Draco y Astoria Malfoy llegaron al lugar siendo objetivo de todas las miradas. Nadie se esperaba que la némesis de Harry Potter en Hogwarts fuese a presentarse en el cumpleaños de este último, pero así fue. Venían acompañados de Daphne y Theo Nott y los hijos de ambas parejas.

-Esto está precioso.- Exclamó Astoria.- No han reparado en gastos.

-Claro que no, se trata del héroe nacional, ¿Qué esperabas? – Preguntó Theo con sorna.

-Theo…- Le regañó Daphne.- Mantén una pose educada por favor.

-Bah, con Potter no merece la pena fingir. Nos caemos mal desde hace siglos.

-Ya sabes lo que hemos hablado esta tarde Theodore.- Le dijo Draco.

Dirigió una mirada a la sala y sus ojos se pararon en la delgada y alta figura de una chica castaña que tenía el pelo muy rizado. Si no fuera porque se notaba que era una cría habría pensado que era Hermione Granger.

Mirándolo por otro lado, Granger nunca se pondría un vestido como aquel. Era verde esmeralda de un tejido vaporoso ajustado en la cintura por un cinturón negro. Unas sandalias negras de tiras intrincadas con un tacón de vértigo acompañaban a la perfección al vestido.

La chica se sintió observada y giró su cabeza en dirección a Draco que quedó impactado por el azul de aquellos ojos. En seguida supo de quien se trataba.

-Aún sigo sin entender como Granger y Weasley pudieron hacer tan bien a su hija.- Comentó Daphne, mirando en la misma dirección que su cuñado. Desdeñosa.

-Granger nunca ha sido fea.- Intervino Theo llevándose una mirada asesina de su esposa que lo invitó a callarse.

-Pues yo no sé que le ves de guapa.- Se hizo oír la voz de un chico, el hijo mayor de los Malfoy. Una risita ahogada acompañó su comentario. Scorpius dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su hermana menor.

-Sabes que en el fondo te gusta, Scorp, pero no puedes aceptar que ella pase de ti.- Se burlo Arabella Malfoy. La mayor debilidad de Draco.

Tanto Scorpius como Arabella habían salido con la misma composición genética. Rubios y con los ojos verdes de Astoria. Eran terriblemente guapos y terriblemente Slytherin.

Draco en seguida enfocó sus ojos grises en su hijo que negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Malfoy suspiró aliviado. Su hijo no podía haber puesto sus ojos en Rose Weasley.

-Creo que Scorpius y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí.- Intervino Alexander Nott, el hijo único de Daphne y Theo. Moreno de ojos verdes oscuros.

-Está bien, portaos bien.- Dijo Astoria despidiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-Yo voy a buscar a Abby.- Explicó Arabella y rápidamente desapareció.

Cuando todos estaban sentados en sus lugares Kingsley Shackebolt se subió al estrado y dio un sentido discurso de lo que había significado conocer a Harry todos aquellos años. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó y le dio paso a Ronald Weasley.

-Bueno, conocí a Harry cuando el muy inútil no supo como pasar la barrera de King's Cross y recurrió a mi madre por ayuda. Éramos de la misma edad y en seguida conectamos. Era inevitable que Harry se hiciese mi fan, ¿quién no había oído hablar de mí en aquellos tiempos? – Una carcajada conjunta se hizo oír por la estancia, Ron también rió y continuó con su discurso que Harry no supo si realmente era un discurso o una broma.

Ron habló de sus años de amistad y de momentos únicos vividos que hicieron que Potter se emocionase aunque no dejó que nadie viese sus ojos acuosos.

Hermione subió al estrado minutos después ayudada por Ron al que le dio un leve empujón bromeando. Carraspeó y sonrió a todos los presentes.

-Nunca me imaginé que iba a conocer a alguien tan importante para mí en la vida. Harry es más que un amigo para mí. Es un hermano. Pasamos cosas buenas, cosas malas pero aquí seguimos, juntos a pesar de todos estos años y espero que así siga siendo durante lo que nos queda de vida porque si no, ¿quién te iba a arreglar las gafas todas las veces que te las rompes? – Sonrió Hermione recordando su niñez junto a Harry. Sus miradas conectaron y Potter esta vez no pudo evitar llorar. Ginny lo abrazó mientras sonreía y todo el mundo aplaudía. –Sólo te quiero decir que gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Tras Hermione subieron Ginny, James, Albus y Lily que aligeraron el ambiente con sus anécdotas caseras que hicieron reír a todos. Tras una cena absolutamente esplendida las mesas desaparecieron dejando una gran pista de baile. Las mesas de coctel se mantuvieron con las sillas para aquellos que no deseasen mover el esqueleto. Draco y Theo observaban toda la estancia con ojo crítico mientras a su vez eran vigilados por Ron y Harry. Daphne y Astoria bailaban una canción animada con coreografía propia y reían como niñas pequeñas.

Rose y su mejor amiga y prima Dominique se habían encontrado antes de que la cena comenzase y bailaban junto a Lily y Lucy que adoraban a sus primas mayores. Hacía un rato que habían perdido de vista a Molly, que estaba con ellas también. James estaba con Albus y Hugo bebiendo a escondidas whisky de fuego sin saber de Fred. Scorpius y Lex estaban sentados en las sillas observando a las Weasley.

Vieron como Hermione se acercaba a su hija y como esta bufaba. Se notaba que la ex señora Weasley llevaba unas copas de más y que estaba algo más permisiva con su hija. Hermione sonrió y Rose la abrazó con fuerza. Scorpius se maravilló con el parecido físico entre madre e hija. El mismo pelo aunque Rose lo tenía mucho más definido, la misma figura y los rasgos de la cara sumamente parecidos. La gran diferencia el rasgo más atrayente de Rose Weasley: Los ojos.

Hermione se alejó de su hija con pasos tambaleantes y se dirigió a su despacho en el Ministerio. Escuchó pasos tras ella pero no le dio importancia sabiendo que con toda esa gente era raro no oír nada. Llego hasta la puerta que rezaba su nombre unos minutos después, entró y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su sillón y observó las fotos que decoraban su escritorio. Rose y Hugo de pequeños que se peleaban por un oso de peluche, ella con los dos un poco más grandes en la playa de Shell Cottage y una de Hermione de adolescente junto a Harry y Ron que saludaban eufóricos a la cámara. Sonrió nostálgica y casi da un brinco cuando esa voz arrastrada llegó hasta sus oídos, erizando toda su piel.

-Hola, Granger.


	3. El lado oscuro

**Hello! Ayer estuve replanteandome el seguir subiendo esta historia. Parece que no termina de gustar y eso me desmotivó. Finalmente decidí no abandonarla... Es la primera que escribo y le tengo un cariño especial tanto a ella como a los personajes que he creado. Por lo tanto, mientras mi única lectora siga al pie del cañón seguiré adelante. Muchas gracias Diane Potter, no sabes lo que me anima que de verdad te este gustando. Pretendo acer a Rose un personaje único, con sus virtudes y defectos, un personaje con el que poder identificarse. ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Es todo obra de la gran J. . **

**3. El lado Oscuro.**

Hermione se encontró de frente con esos ojos grises que hacía tiempo no veía. El cabello rubio de Draco Malfoy no había perdido su lustre a pesar de los años aunque ahora estaba corto y de punta. Observó con ojo crítico el esbelto cuerpo del hombre y aceptó que había mejorado con los años. Hermione se puso de pie algo tambaleante por las copas que había bebido pero se mantuvo firme ante él.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mientras rodeaba el escritorio hasta ponerse frente a Draco. Ella se apoyó en la superficie con el trasero y ambas manos. No se fiaba demasiado de su estabilidad.

-Hablando contigo, tal vez las copas no te dejen apreciarlo. – Contestó burlón el rubio que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta Hermione.

-Qué gracioso. La última vez que nos vimos te dije que no quería saber nada más de ti.

-Sabes que es imposible que te mantengas alejada de mí. – Draco había llegado hasta ella en dos breves zancadas y había colocado sus manos entre la cintura de la mujer y sus brazos provocando una cercanía que ponía de los nervios a Hermione.

-Malfoy…

-Es imposible que olvides mis caricias…- Le dijo Malfoy al oído, como un suspiro. – Mis besos… Cómo te hice mía.

-Eso fue un error. Un tremendo error que desde luego no se volverá a repetir.

-No puedes evitarlo. Estamos destinados.- Le dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Eso es una ridiculez…- Espetó Hermione poniéndose un poco nerviosa.- Además estás casado con Astoria.

-Tú estabas con ese inútil de Weasley cuando te acostaste conmigo y ¿ha pasado algo?

-No me lo recuerdes…- Pidió Hermione suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no puedes resistirte. Deseas que te folle como aquella vez y deseas ser parte de todo lo que me envuelva.

-Claro que no y te pediría que evitaras ese vocabulario en mi presencia.

-Olvidaba lo mojigata que eres… -Dijo Draco con su sonrisa torcida impulsándose con las manos para volver a su posición original.- Está bien, te dejaré creer que no quieres tener nada conmigo si es que así duermes por las noches.

Draco llegó igual de rápido a la puerta del despacho y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de Hermione que aún seguía apoyada en el escritorio sin poder moverse.

No se esperaba aquel encuentro privado con su peor enemigo y los recuerdos la habían hecho presa. Su piel se erizó de tan solo recordar el momento en el que hicieron el amor como unos locos, sin pensar en consecuencias de ningún tipo.

Hermione tenía 27 años cuando aquello pasó y ya estaba casada con Ron con quien también había mantenido relaciones recientemente pero nada se podía comparar a lo que sintió con Draco. Él la había hecho mujer.

En aquel entonces Draco y Astoria ni siquiera estaban casados aunque Scorpius ya tenía dos meses. Todo el mundo sabía que aquel había sido un matrimonio por compromiso. Para criar a Scorpius en un ambiente familiar pero ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro.

Hermione sabía que no podía esperar nada de Malfoy y así fue cuando se enteró de que al mismo tiempo que ella daría a luz a Hugo, Astoria traería a su hija pequeña al mundo.

Se sintió traicionada y nunca se supo explicar el por qué. O más bien, no quiso.

* * *

Rose se topó de frente con el cuerpo de su primo Louis que la sujetó de los brazos para estabilizarla. Le sonrió amenamente y la chica comprobó que no estaba solo. Los gemelos Scamander estaban con él. Saludó brevemente a Lysander y cuando vio a Lorcan solo se ruborizó. Lorcan sonrió.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó.

Lorcan y Lysander eran un año mayores que Rose, de la edad de Dominique, James y los mellizos Fred y Roxanne. Desde que la chica entró en Hogwarts sus ojos se posaron en Lorcan Scamander. Era rubio de ojos, azules alto y delgado y siempre que la veía le guiñaba un ojo. La Rose de 11 años se quedó encandilada de él. Y aún ahora, después de haber besado a muchos chicos, su fijación por Lorcan seguía intacta.

Louis y Lysander los dejaron solos. Lorcan puso su mano en el final de la espalda de Rose, rozando su trasero levemente. El sonrojo de la chica incrementó.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Bien. Ya sabes, en La madriguera y en casa de mi madre. ¿Las tuyas?

-Oh, magníficas, fuimos a Suecia en busca de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado. No encontramos ninguno pero aún así fue genial.

-Ya…- A pesar de todo lo que Lorcan le gustaba, aquella faceta fantasiosa sacaba de quicio a Rose.

-Este año estás más guapa que el anterior si es que eso es posible…- Le lanzó el chico sin que ella se lo esperase. Lo miró rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca. Lorcan se lanzó y la besó. Rose se sentía en las nubes. Se le erizó toda la piel ante el contacto del rubio. El beso era dulce y suave sin intentar llegar más allá. No hubo contacto entre las lenguas pero a Rose le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Era una Slytherin pero seguía teniendo su punto romanticón.

Scorpius Malfoy la observaba desde el otro lado del lugar. Bufó varias veces y se revolvió el pelo con saña. Albus Potter se acercó justo en aquel momento riéndose con una copa en la mano.

-Vaya, se te han adelantado un poco ¿o solo me lo parece a mí? – Cizañó el moreno.

-Cállate. – Gruñó Malfoy.

-Para que luego digas que no te gusta. Mírate.- Exclamó Albus.

-Y no me gusta. Simplemente me molesta que de ese bochornoso espectáculo en un lugar público. Con Scamander encima.

-Lorcan no tiene nada de malo, de hecho es de los más populares en la escuela. Diría que está bueno pero te vas a enfadar.

-Albus no es momento de que el gay que vive en ti te posea. Es un tema serio. Eso de allí es una aberración.

-Me ofendería si no fuese porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-A ti no te ofende nadie… Eres muy poco Slytherin, a mi parecer.- Espetó Scorpius.

-Si tú lo dices… Eso sí, si sigues mintiendo tanto, te va a crecer la nariz y no estarías tan guapo. – Le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo con aire picarón. Scorpius suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Albus era un gay un poco extraño. No lo demostraba abiertamente nada más que en sus momentos íntimos con Malfoy, en los que ambos se permitían hablar con franqueza de cualquier cosa.

Cuando Albus se lo dijo a su familia fue aceptado desde el principio sin ningún tipo de prejuicio pero prefería que en el colegio nadie lo supiera por lo que de vez en cuando se buscaba a alguna chica para que no resultase sospechoso.

Sabía que era una actitud cobarde, pero le tenía miedo al rechazo y a que lo insultasen por lo que era.

Quizás aquella parte de si mismo era su "lado oscuro".

Albus se sentía a gusto con su forma de ser y lo dejaba claro delante de sus seres de confianza, hablando sin pudor de si un chico le gustaba o si le parecía horrible. Se había vuelto un aliado en el bando de las chicas aunque era aceptado con palmadas en la espalda por los varones.

James rió a carcajadas cuando vio a su prima liándose con uno de sus amigos. Sabía que Lorcan llevaba años detrás de Rosie, pero no se atrevía a lanzarse. James reconoció que la chica era de armas tomar y que no cualquier pusilánime tendría el valor de ponerse frente a ella a tirarle los tejos.

Era su prima favorita, a pesar de que fuese Slytherin y una rebelde. Dominique, James y ella pasaban los veranos en La Madriguera encerrados en la vieja habitación de tío Charlie escuchando la música rock que tanto odiaban los adultos.

Lysander que estaba junto a James estaba con la boca abierta. Aún no se creía que finalmente su hermano se hubiese decidido. Louis sonreía sin dejar entrever lo que pensaba.

Harry guiado por las risas de su hijo observó a la joven pareja y codeó a su mejor amigo que en seguida se remangó la camisa y quiso ir hasta ellos pero Rolf Scamander lo detuvo diciéndole que eran solo unos críos.

Ron pensaba que su Rosie era una cría y que ese Scamander era un mano larga pero no se lo dejó saber a su viejo amigo.

* * *

Lejos de miradas curiosas una pareja se besaba con pasión en uno de los pasillos vacíos del ministerio.

El pelo rubio de la chica estaba revuelto y el vestido que llevaba estaba arrugado por encima de sus caderas donde las manos de su acompañante estaban posadas. Las piernas de la chica rodeaban la cintura de él acercando los dos cuerpos que se daban besos furtivos de forma desesperada.

Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con necesidad y deseo. La ropa sobraba. Los cuerpos tenían necesidad de estar en contacto total. La temperatura de aquel lugar estaba subiendo de forma exagerada a raíz del encuentro pasional de los dos adolescentes.

-Dominique… Vamos a hacerlo.- Le dijo el chico.

Dominique Weasley era la hija mediana de Fleur y Bill Weasley. Era rubia, con el pelo largo y lacio, alta y delgada y de unos preciosos ojos azules. Su herencia mitad veela hacía su parte destacándola como una de las más guapas de Hogwarts.

Aquella noche había asistido al cumpleaños de su tío en compañía de sus padres y su hermano menor pero su mayor deseo era encontrarse de nuevo con Alexander Nott. No eran novios ni nada de eso. Las personalidades de ambos les prohibían formalizar su relación pero eran algo así como exclusivos.

-No, Lex, aquí nos podrían pillar nuestros padres. – Le dijo ella dándole el toque de razón al momento.

-Venga, más morbo entonces.- Le pidió él de nuevo. – No aguanto más, mira como me tienes.

-Solo es un mes más, en Hogwarts nos encontraremos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Dom…- Susurró el moreno en el oído de la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por completo ante el acto del chico que se dio cuenta y sonrió. – Tú tampoco puedes aguantar.

-Lex por favor… No se puede.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto. Llevo esperando todo el verano para encontrarme contigo aquí. Y ahora me dices que después del calentón que me has provocado tengo que esperar más. Paso. Búscate a otro del que reírte.

-Pero Alex…- Quiso intervenir la rubia pero el chico no lo permitió.

-No quiero ser más un tonto Dominique. O te decides o esto se acabó.

Dominique se quedó helada en aquel pasillo desierto. Arriesgaba mucho estando en la situación que estaba con Alexander Nott pero no quería nada serio con nadie y hasta donde ella sabía, estaban de acuerdo. Al parecer el chico se había hartado de aquel juego secreto y quería algo más de ella. Pero Dominique no estaba segura si ella podía dar ese algo.

De vuelta en la sala central del Ministerio, Molly apareció después de un largo rato y Rose la interceptó en seguida.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te tengo que contar un montón de cosas. – Exclamó Rose emocionada.

-Dando una vuelta por ahí, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Molly.

-Lorcan me ha besado. – Confesó la chica sonriendo como una tonta.

-Por fin.- Se alegró su prima.- ¿Cómo ha sido? – Quiso saber en seguida. Rose la guió hasta las sillas donde se sentaron una junto a la otra.

-Maravilloso. El mejor beso de la historia.- Sonrió Rose. Molly rió brevemente. Conocía el enamoramiento de su prima por Lorcan Scamander y se alegraba de corazón de que su mejor amiga estuviese encontrando lo que buscaba.

Dominique llegó y se sentó junto a ellas como un torbellino. Aunque se había intentado arreglar un poco, su aspecto denotaba que no había estado contando ovejitas precisamente.

-Tranquila amiga, pásate un peine vez en cuando.- Exclamó Rose. Miró la cara de su prima y de inmediato se preocupó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lex ha roto lo que sea que tuviésemos.- Confesó la rubia reteniendo las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo. – Dice que tengo que decidirme.

-Dom… - Dijo Molly entristecida.- ¿Por qué no le dices entonces que quieres formalizar lo vuestro?

-Porque no sé si puedo. No sé si quiero.

-Si estás así será porque quieres.- Convino Rose.- ¿No?

-Es que estoy muy confundida…- Dominique se limpio las lagrimas y cambio su semblante poco a poco. Rose apretó sus brazos suavemente en un gesto de apoyo y la rubia sonrió. Cogió las manos de Molly y Rose.- Y vosotras ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Uy a Rose le ha ido de maravilla. – La aludida sonrió por inercia.

-¿Y eso?

-Lorcan por fin se ha decidido.- Contó Molly.

-Ya era hora.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo.- Coincidió Rose riendo a carcajadas. Adoraba a Dominique y a Molly y adoraba aún más esos momentos en los que eran solo tres chicas sin importar las casas, las notas o la familia.

Mientras Alexander llegó junto a Albus y Scorpius que lo miraron buscando explicación por su actitud pero no recibieron nada más que una mirada seca que les avisaba que no debían preguntar nada. El chico cogió una copa llena de whisky de fuego y terminó con ella de un trago. El licor le ardía en la garganta pero le hizo olvidar el mal trago que acababa de pasar con su no-novia.

Miro a Scorpius y a Albus y se unió a su conversación. Necesitaba un momento de distracción.


	4. Es mejor así

**Hace un mes que mi portátil principal se rompió y lo tuve que mandar a arreglar. Estuve escribiendo la historia en otro ordenador que tengo y el caso es que cuando me trajeron mi ordenador otra vez no le habían instalado el office por lo que no podía abrir el archivo donde estaba toda la historia y no podía actualizar ni adelantar nada de trabajo. Es por eso que he tardado un poquito más en actualizar. Gracias Diane Potter como siempre por el review :)**

**Disclaimer: (Casi) Todos los personajes, lugares y demás cosas reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

**4. Es mejor así.**

El mes de agosto pasó rápidamente ante ellos y sin darse cuenta el uno de septiembre había llegado. El tren escarlata que los llevaba a Hogwarts había arrancado un par de horas atrás y ya estaban en camino al colegio.

Rose estaba en un compartimento con sus dos primas, Molly y Dominique. Las tres vestían ropa muggle muy diferente entre sí. Molly siempre vestía de forma recatada, unos vaqueros con un polo de manga corta y unas bailarinas. Dominique vestía unos vaqueros una camiseta de manga corta de los Rolling Stone y unas converse negras.

Rose, como siempre, destacaba. Unos pantalones cortos negros, unos calcetines altos hasta medio muslo de color beige, botas militares negras. Una camiseta con el hombro caído, una pulsera de cuero, ambas negras, las uñas largas y del mismo color, los dedos repletos de anillos.

Su madre odiaba que se vistiese así y quizás por eso lo hacía. Quería que la gente la recordara por lo que ella era no por ser la sombra de Hermione Granger. Quería ser mejor que ella en todo lo que pudiera para demostrarle que no por vestir o ser de una forma se conseguía más.

Molly leía un libro tranquilamente mientras dejaba que Dominique jugara con la varita a peinarla de diferentes formas. Rose tenía los auriculares puestos escuchando su adorada música cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió revelando a un joven muchacho rubio, alto y muy guapo.

Rose alzó la mirada y bufó. Dominique dejó a Molly con medio cabeza trenzada y la otra sin trenzar para sonreírle al nuevo inquilino y Molly desvió la mirada dos segundos de su libro, asintió y volvió a leer.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba imponente aquel día. Vestía unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de manga corta que se ajustaba a sus brazos fuertes a la perfección. Era blanca y Rose tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que aquel color le quedaba bastante bien. El rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que saliera fuera. Rose se levantó refunfuñando ante la mirada divertida de sus dos primas. Cerró la puerta del compartimento pero sabía que no iba a evitar que Dominique y Molly fisgaran por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la chica.

-Te informo de mañana mismo voy a hacer la selección para el equipo de quidditch. He tenido la consideración de informarte ya que llevas siendo parte del equipo desde tercero. – Explicó el rubio.

-Ah genial. ¿Algún nuevo hallazgo? – Quiso saber Rose en seguida.

-No, nada por ahora. Espero llevarme la sorpresa mañana. También espero que hagas un buen trabajo, quiero quitarle la copa a Gryffindor.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, yo estoy en las mismas. Nos vemos mañana.

Scorpius detuvo a su interlocutora cuando esta intentó abrir la puerta del compartimento. Puso su mano en la puerta propiciando que su cuerpo y el de la chica estuviesen muy cerca. Rose era bastante alta por lo que la boca de Scorpius quedó junto al oído de ella.

-A las 7 Weasley. No llegues tarde. – Le susurró y tras un sorpresivo beso en el cuello que hizo que a Rose la recorriera un escalofrío gigantesco, desapareció.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el compartimento Molly y Dominique esperaban impacientes por información. Rose, en shock, no dijo nada, se sentó y se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente.

-¿Hola? ¿Rose estás bien? – Preguntó con cautela la rubia.

-Creo que está en estado de shock. Hay que tratarla con cuidado, podría tener efectos secundarios graves en su… - Pero era demasiado tarde. Dominique estaba sacudiendo a su prima por los brazos y gritándole al oído para que reaccionara.

-¿Decías?

-Nada… no decía nada. – Suspiró la pelirroja resignada. Había aceptado la personalidad hiperactiva de Dominique desde que con tan solo un año de edad se hiciese la dueña de Molly y Rose. No dejaba que ningún adulto las calmase cuando empezaban a llorar, sólo ella se podía acercar.

Así se había creado un vínculo entre las tres que era muy especial a pesar de que eran completamente diferentes. Era cierto que Rose y Dominique compartía el gusto por la música rock pero mientras la rubia odiaba estudiar la pequeña de las tres adoraba sacar buenas notas casi tanto como la propia Molly. La curiosidad extrema era el rasgo en común entre ella y Dominique y no era algo de lo que ninguna de las dos se enorgulleciera pero así eran, no tenían más remedio que aceptarlo.

Molly se dirigió al baño de mujeres para cambiarse al uniforme de la escuela dejando a sus dos primas solas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tuvo que esquivar varios pájaros de papel que se metían en el compartimento de enfrente. Iba pensando en su planning de estudio cuando una mano fuerte rodeo su cintura y la introdujo en un compartimento vacio.

Sus ojos verdosos se encontraron con los marrones de Fred que la miraba sonriente. Molly suspiró y acarició la cara de su primo. Él frunció el ceño ante aquel gesto de resignación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó él atrapando la mano de Molly. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras clavaba su vista en el suelo. Fred puso un dedo en la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa? – Repitió.

-Pasa que esto está mal Fred. Somos primos y no es correcto.- Explicó un poco alterada mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de su acompañante. – No podemos seguir con esto.

-¿De qué hablas Molly? ¿Ahora te entran los remordimientos? Llevamos un año entero con esto y precisamente ahora no quiero parar.- Refunfuñó Fred.

Habían tenido encuentros furtivos a partir de una noche en la que Molly hacía guardia como prefecta. Encontró a Fred en un aula vacía completamente borracho. Se acercó hasta él y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. Cuestionó sus motivos y él le contó todos sus problemas.

La carga que llevaba sobre los hombros al llevar el nombre que llevaba. La tristeza que veía en los ojos de su padre el día de su cumpleaños al saber que no lo compartiría jamás. El hecho de que era pésimo con los estudios y que muchas veces se sentía solo.

Molly lo consoló mientras lo abrazaba y Fred, en un acto de valentía característica de la casa a la que pertenecía la besó por primera vez. A partir de aquella noche sus encuentros se hicieron primero semanales, después diarios. Los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar y a Molly le entró el pánico. Sabía que no tenía que haber jugado con fuego pues ahora se estaba quemando pero todo había sido eso, un juego.

Nunca pensó que pudiese sentir algo más por Fred y supuso que él pensaba lo mismo. Por eso, decidió que ahora era el momento de cortar con todo aquello. Molly lo pasaría mal hasta olvidarse de él pero era mejor eso al rechazo del mundo entero ante una relación incestuosa.

-Fred, es mejor así. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. – Pidió Molly con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar salir.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres por mí perfecto. Luego no me vengas diciendo que te has equivocado y que quieres que volvamos. – Gruñó Fred enfadado como nunca antes lo había visto. El chico salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario, dejando a Molly allí destrozada pero sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Fred recorrió los pasillos del tren hecho una furia. Empujó a un alumno de quinto año que estaba en su camino y se metió en el compartimento en el que James, Lorcan y Lysander lo esperaban.

James rió ante la entrada de su primo y tras mirarlo un par de veces decidió empezar a bromear.

-Pareces un toro, compañero. Echas humo por las orejas.

-Entonces parece una locomotora.- Continuó Lysander.

-No, no parece un mulo de carga bufando.- Fue el turno de Lorcan de intervenir.

-Bueno basta ya. Me importa un bledo lo que parezca o lo que no, dejadme en paz.- Exclamó Fred enfadándose aún más de lo que estaba.

-Bueno, que humor.- Dijo James mientras volvía a la partida de snap explosivo que habían interrumpido con la llegada del moreno.

James se alegraba de no tener ningún lío de faldas duradero. Sabía que Fred tenía algo por ahí aunque no quería compartirlo con ninguno de sus amigos. En un principio le molestó pero luego pensó que tarde o temprano Fred se lo diría. Ahora era evidente que Fred se había peleado con su ligue y que por eso estaba así.

James tenía muchas amigas pero ninguna era su novia. Ni siquiera les daba el título de rollo. Eran simplemente amigas con las que pasaba un buen rato y que después no querían ningún compromiso.

Tal vez era todo tan fácil porque no había conocido a ninguna chica que fuese especial para él. Cuando llegase aquel día James estaría preparado para todo. Al fin y al cabo, todas sus amigas tenían reacciones diferentes ante sus actitudes por lo que podría con cualquier chica que se pusiese ante él. Estaba seguro.

Vio pasar a Albus por la ventana del compartimento. Su hermano menor era prefecto de Slytherin desde hacía un año y la verdad es que hacía muy bien su trabajo. Era un jodido grano en el culo.

Los había pillado en un par de fiestas ilegales y sin dudarlo había llamado a Neville Longbottom, llevándose los implicados castigos bastante severos. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado del alegre y bonachón tío Neville?

Lysander se levantó en seguida y abandonó el compartimento dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por su actitud misteriosa. Aún así James y Lorcan continuaron con sus bromas y juegos a pesar del mal humor de Fred.

Albus había salido de su compartimento minutos atrás explicándole a sus dos amigos que debía hacer sus rondas de prefecto. Scorpius y Lex lo despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y continuaron con su duelo de ajedrez mágico.

Lex ganaba por goleada y el rubio no hacía más que gruñir y bufar. Alexander Nott era un magnífico estratega. También era muy bueno jugando al póker pues era un maestro de la mentira. No se reflejaba ningún atisbo de duda en su cara cuando lo hacía y eso convertía a Lex en un enemigo temible.

Había heredado muchas cosas de su padre además del atractivo físico. El comportamiento huraño y solitario del chico era herencia clara del noruego pero Daphne se encargó de dosificarlo con su sarcasmo y elegancia. Se podía decir que Lex era la mezcla perfecta entre Nott y su mujer.

Scorpius en cambio era una calcomanía de su padre. La misma personalidad altanera, arrogante y ambiciosa. Físicamente, su madre había intervenido más pero solamente con el color de los ojos.

Malfoy sabía que era guapo y esa seguridad en sí mismo le daba aún más encanto haciendo que las chicas cayesen a sus pies como moscas. Lex también tenía bastante éxito entre la población femenina pero al contrario que su amigo, no se sentía a gusto con ello. Él disfrutaba de los encuentros con las chicas pero solo quería a una, y era a la única que no podía tener.

Albus entró en el compartimento minutos después arreglándose la túnica de Slytherin.

-Deberíais cambiaros, estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

Los dos amigos obedecieron al recién llegado y abandonaron el compartimento para dirigirse al baño. Estaban llegando cuando se encontraron con Rose y Dominique Weasley.

Scorpius colocó su sonrisa torcida mientras clavaba su vista en la castaña que le dirigió un educado gesto con su dedo del medio. El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho mientras fingía un dolor extremo. Lex no se digno a mirar a Dominique, simplemente pasó directo al baño sin decir una palabra.

La rubia bajo la mirada y lo imitó dejando solos a su prima y a Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya Weasley, otra vez solos.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Eres tan delicada como el calamar gigante ¿sabías? – Bromeó el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica. Ella bufó y se puso de espaldas a él. Scorpius es un hombre y no evitó mirarle el trasero.

Desde que entró al colegio había disfrutado como un enano poner de los nervios a la prima de su mejor amigo. Era enojona y con cualquier broma gruñía y bufaba. Albus le había advertido varias veces del carácter de su prima pero él no lo escuchaba.

Rose finalmente se hartó y como bien hizo Hermione con Draco, le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy que los mando a ambos a la enfermería. Ella se había roto dos dedos y Scorpius la nariz. Ni siquiera madame Pomfrey logró que dejaran de pelearse en la enfermería.

Sus peleas eran conocidas por todo el colegio y hasta el plantel de profesores comentaba algunas de las jugarretas que se hacían.

McGonagall llegó a comentarle a Neville que tantas peleas derivarían en algo totalmente diferente pero Longbottom en seguida lo negó. Era imposible que Malfoy y Weasley se enredasen sentimentalmente.

La directora solamente dijo una frase más dando por terminada aquella conversación.

-También era imposible que Rose Weasley fuera a Slytherin…


End file.
